the neverhood
by anime randomness1
Summary: another wacky adventure however this one may not be that funny but the next 3 chapters will


The Neverhood

It all started at my gfs house. (Yes once again were at my gfs house) we

were having breakfast (yes breakfast again) when all of a

sudden ivy said I cannot eat this. I'm too aristocratic

to eat this. (Ok so now she's too snooty for waffles?) I said it's all we've

got so please eat. She said no I'm sorry. (Ugh this chick is a come

mierd-) so my gf did the one thing anyone would do. She

slammed ivy on the table and crammed 10 waffles

down her throat (NOW YOURE WONDERING HOW SHE CAN FIT 10 WAFFLES DOWN HER

THROAT. All I know it wasn't as a sauce) anyway ivy had to go to the

hospital. Later we got a visit from xianghua saying

she wanted to go to space. (Idk why she wanted to go to space or how she found

out that we had a spaceship all I know is that she had a wedgee in her shorts and you could see her camel toe.

O.O) can we go to space and see planets? Said xianghua.

Uh...ok. I said. Xianghua was so excited she said I

COULD FART! (That was disturbing) so me and the gang (me nati

Vespa kasumi and xianghua oh along with Hilde Cassandra and sophitia) got on the ship

and went to space. On the way to the planet goldwood

xianghua said where are my peanuts? Wut is this japan

airlines? I said. Thank goodness kasumi made us bento

boxes so after lunch I put the ship on auto pilot and

we decided to take a nap until we got to goldwood. 30

mins later xianghua woke me up and asked me who's

flying the ship? I said it's on auto pilot. THEN WHY

THE HELL ARE WE CRASHLANDING? It turned out

that I fell asleep ON THE STEERING WHEEL and we

went off-course even with the auto-pilot. (Epic fail) we

were crashing towards a planet. I tried to stabilize

the ship but it was too late we were going to crash.

We were all going nuts we were screaming and

jumping except for sophitia she WAS PRAYING TO

GOD saying if we survive this I swear ill convert to

Catholicism. And Hilde who was crying saying I don't

want to die a virgin. Until we crashed we were here

we were at the neverhood. Once we got out of the

ship everyone was mad at me for falling asleep. I said

don't panic. PANIC? THIS IS GREAT said xianghua

now we can finally find aliens! Xianghua was happy

until my gf gave her a spinning roundhouse to the face

(and she doesn't even take martial arts) and knocked her out. Later we went

to check the ship. The ship was obliterated. The parts

were scattered all over the neverhood. So we had to

go all over the neverhood to find the parts. So we

split up into groups me, my gf, kasumi, Vespa,

xianghua, Hilde, Cassandra and sophitia. First me and

my gf went to this area and saw a box. (A jack in the box) I

took it and started to play with it. My gf started to

play with it too. Until we heard heavy footsteps. When

we turned around there was a giant crab-like alien. We

ran like 2 raving rabbids (2 raving rabbids that were running to a carrot sale in the

supermarket) we ran until I slammed into a giant mushroom. (No

were not in the mushroom kingdom) we kept running until we saw a house.

I opened the door but slammed into a wall and fell into

the monster. I didn't know I was in front of the

monster until I saw it face to face. It roared at me. I

poked it in the eyes then me and my gf ran into the

house. The house had bombs in it so we decided to

make bomb versions of ourselves and give them to the

monster. The monster ate the bombs and BOOM it

exploded. We won and we found one of the parts for

the ship. Meanwhile kasumi and Vespa were walking in

a cave and they heard a voice saying up here. It was

Willie klaymans cousin (btw Willie and klayman will be introduced later in the story)

he threw one of the parts and fell on Vespa's face

she was knocked out. Sophitia and Cassandra were

looking for the parts. But while they were looking for

the parts Cassandra was making a pass at her sister.

Umm...sis said Cassandra while blushing hmm? Said

sophitia. Umm...sis i...umm i...im in love with you said

Cassandra while blushing. R...really? Said sophitia.

Mhm said Cassandra while blushing and breathing hard.

Me...me too said sophitia. Oh sis said Cassandra oh

Cassandra said sophitia as they were about to kiss. (ok

that didn't happen sorry but they are not lesbians they just found one of the parts sorry to cock block you

just want to do that for the lulz. but I bet you wanted to see that? yeah you want to see sophitia and

Cassandra kiss and have sex don't you? you want to see them scissor kiss and lick their vaginas and have a

3some with ivy? oh yeah you want to see hot lesbian sex with the girls from soul calibur right? well too bad

this book is pg not xxx sorry) meanwhile Hilde and xianghua were

looking for the parts (at least Hilde xianghua was talking with the aliens or klaypeople)

anyway they found one of the parts. We had 1 more

part to go but it couldn't be found except for 1 place

underwater. So we went to the lake we had to drain

the water. But how? So we thought, and thought,

thought until our brains were on fire. Until I got an

idea which was...idk I forgot the second I thought of

the idea (MY HEAD WAS HURTING GIMMIE A BREAK!) klayman had a better

idea drain the water. I said how? He said by pulling the

lever. (I swear to god I was going to have an amorism. an amorism is when a vein in your head bursts

for no reason but in my case it's because of the comment klayman said) the water was

drained the part was right there. I went down the

stairs I slipped and I fell. I went up the stairs and did

it again. We took the last part but before we put it in

the ship i went to this hole at the bottom of the lake.

There were 3 signs 1 danger 2 don't jump in the drain

3 you will die. But I was curious so I jumped. There's

no bottom

!

I said as I fell to my death. But thanks to kasumi she

had a toaster that teleported me back to the

neverhood. After that pointless moment I took the

last part back to the ship BUT RIGHT BEFORE WE

COULD LEAVE XIANGHUA WAS KIDNAPPED BY

KLOGG KLAYMANS EVIL BROTHER AND SO OUR

ADVENTURE BEGAN.

THE NEVERHOOD PART 2

We looked all over the neverhood and we couldn't find

xianghua until someone threw a potato at me with a

message that showed us where to go and find xianghua

(however because of me taking a bite of the potato before reading in the message NOT TO EAT THE

POTATO I broke out in heavy itchy sores AND IM NOT EVEN ALLERGIC TO POTATOES it was a neverhood

potato different to regular potatoes) the first place to go was a science

center and went to find xianghua. We went to a

laboratory and we felt that something was watching

us. As we walked in the laboratory my gf saw a can of

beans (srsly there was a can of beans idk why it was just there) she started to eat

and eat and eat until she was full. She was stuffed

until she let out a fart. All of a sudden another alien

appeared once again we ran like raving rabbids when

the monster tried to go after us he smelled the fart

and his head melted. (Head fart instead of headshot get it...never mind -_-) later

we decided to take a break. So we ate Pb&j

sandwiches with klayman and Willie. So me and the clan

(me, my gf kasumi etc...) Vespa idk how she did it shoved the

whole sandwich in her mouth and swallowed it. (Don't ask)

after the break we continued our search. We went to

a place that looked like a never ending road and there

was a creature that looked like a clay ball with 4 legs

(srsly it was a giant clay ball with 4 legs wut kind of planet is this? Besides being completely made of clay im

serious this planet is made of clay) we got on it and HIGH-HO SILVER

AWAY! We rode it until we got to the end of the road

and it stopped and we flew and landed in a place that

was close to where xianghua was. We were almost

there. Until a giant meteor was heading towards the

neverhood...(and yes it was sephiroth) but my sister Vespa had an

idea she pulled down her pants and underwear opened

her legs and yelled HADOKEN! And a huge beam of

energy came out from there. And blew the meteor and

sephiroth to next Christmas! (Ok ok that did not happen I just wanted to say

something random) anyway we got to xianghua was. But in

order to get in we had to break the door. So we built a

robot called robot bill. (Don't ask I just came up with the first name I thought up)

we went to where xianghua was but klogg unleashed a

monster called clockwork beast a giant robot bird-like

monster (this is starting to sound like a Godzilla movie and it's about to because of the fight now)

anyway we fought clockwork beast until we defeated

him. After that we got to xianghua and freed her. She

asked us wut took us so long? I said we were fighting a

giant monster. She said oh. She was happy to see us.

Klogg was furious. We had no way to defend ourselves

until we heard a cannon being fired the cannon ball

went through the wall. Klogg yelled SON OF A- and

was blasted out of the neverhood. VAYA CON

HUEVOS! I said as klogg flew out of the planet. We

saved xianghua and the neverhood. We were heroes

the king hoborg knighted us and declared us knights of

the neverhood. When leaving the neverhood everyone

said goodbye and we left for home. When we got back

home Ivy was waiting for us. She went to my gf and

said im sorry for not wanting to eat breakfast. My gf

accepted her apology and ivy gave her some tea. She

drank the tea and started to feel weird she had an

urge to go to the bathroom. She had the worst case of

diarrhea ever because ivy put laxative in my gfs tea.

It was revenge for stuffing 10 waffles down her

throat.

To be continued...


End file.
